danger_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty's Surprise Party
"Kitty's Surprise Party" is a compilation episode and the first such one. Synopsis Derek (previously from "Fires and Liars") plans a surprise birthday party for Kitty and invites many of the children that she has helped over the years. The rest of the Danger Rangers help to plan the party, and SAVO makes sure to distract Kitty. Plot A group of kids are talking and playing soccer, but when Scott, one of them, kicks the ball, and it rolls to Derek, Ana, another of them, says they should be talking about Derek's birthday. Scott asks him what he'd like, and the others say it has to top his best one off. Derek says the best present, although not technically a present due to having to earn it, was when he became a Junior Danger Ranger. He asks Savo for the DR Safety Tip of the Day. It's to wear the proper safety gear when riding. Another kid, Adam, proves himself following that tip. Then Derek finds out that he shares a birthday with his favorite Danger Ranger: Kitty. He reports this to his parents (not to mention his little sister). He then reminds his father of the part where she (and Ranger Sully) have saved him and Scott from the building they'd accidentally and carelessly burned ("False Alarms"). Derek decides what he'd like best for his own birthday is to give Ranger Kitty a surprise party for hers, and have his friends, the rest of the Danger Rangers, and all other kids Kitty had saved to help out. This is concerning to his father because he doesn't have the Rangers' phone number. Derek has a solution: his Savo watch. Back at the Headquarters, all the Danger Rangers are wrapping presents (except Sully and Kitty, the former of whom tells Savo to distract Kitty so the surprise is never divulged to her while they are doing so). He scrambles her Savo signal, so she can't call them. Back in the Recreation Room, Burt tries out his own birthday present (the All-in-One Back-Scratcher and Beef Jerky Niblet Dispenser) on himself, much to.Sully's boredom. That is, until Derek calls and talks about it. Meanwhile, Kitty gets suspicious and eventually decides they're playing hide-and-seek, and decides to play (safely, of course) ("Keep Yourself Safe"). Sully approves of Derek's idea. Gabriela decides to start a list of all kids Kitty had saved (minus Derek who, in fact, had discussed the idea in the first place), Savo decides to contact them via Savo units, phones, and computers. Meanwhile, Savo then warns the rest of the Danger Rangers of Kitty coming, so they hide the gifts and hide what they are doing. Fallbot, however, accidentally turns on loud music, but decides they were going to dance. Sully turns it off and apologizes, but Kitty says apologizing won't do any good if hearing is damaged. Sully acts like he agrees ("Protect Your Ears"). The Rangers deny being up to anything, but Sully has Savo stall her. Savo tells all of the Danger Rangers, any of them who is not Kitty, to go to Junior Danger Ranger Field Inspection. As they leave, he claims to be infected with a virus and makes it look true, and Kitty (mysteriously and suddenly in a safety uniform with elbow pads, gloves, something like a jet pack, and boots) comforts him and promises to fix him up in no time (and she puts on a visor with a headlight on the way). Meanwhile, Derek, not knowing every kid on Gabriela's list, reminds the others of the time Kitty saved Fabiola Mendez at Venice Beach from sinking, and the latter had learned an important water safety lesson ("Everybody Be Water Safe"). The remaining Danger Rangers land at Derek's house. Casey and Millie (a girl at Casey's age) climb to the roof of a play set to get a good view, but they are about to slip. Burble catches them with one hand each and tells them they should only play where it's safe ("When You're Coming Down that Slide"). Derek's mother (along with her husband) asks if everybody's okay. Burble promises they will be from now on, and then makes sure so they do (and they hug his face). Sully announces the beginning of setting up the party, with Burble setting up the games. As the Rangers are setting up, here comes an RSVP to Rangers Squeeky and Gabriela, who are monitoring guests. An RSVP, flying in faster than Santa Claus's reindeer on Christmas like all other ones, is from Kareen, who is being driven to the party by her mother and remembers having learned a lesson about staying out of dangerous places ("Places Not to Play"). Scott asks Burble, who is roller-skating on a circular skating ramp, if all of the kids could use that. He says they can if they wear safety gear and obey the rules ("Wheels"). When a cook brings out a cake that looks like the hovercraft, the party is finished, Sully tells Savo, and he pretends to have healed, though Kitty couldn't find what was wrong. He then gives her a Danger Alert, saying the other Rangers need her back-up at the house. She then changes back to her default uniform and flies her Kitty-copter there, and Sully tells her to hurry. Whatever guess she makes as to what the emergency, the answer is no. Eventually, the surprise is revealed, much to her joy, but she doesn't know what to say. Sully and Fallbot tell her to thank Derek. He says he... actually, they wanted to say thank you. Kitty hugs him, Fabiola, and Kareen, much to the happy tears of Gabriela. Squeeky begs the others to let out a big "Happy birthday" before someone breaks into "Kum-ba-yah!" This is done, and then Derek talks her into playing some games with him, and possibly the others ("Common Sense"). The group wishes Kitty a happy birthday for the third time, and Kitty tells them they are the best. Songs Reused *"False Alarms" from "Fires and Liars" *"Keep Yourself Safe" from "Where the Fun Never Stops" *"Protect Your Ears" from "Safe and Sound" *"Everybody Be Water Safe" from "Water Works" *"When You're Coming Down that Slide" from "Where the Fun Never Stops" *"Places Not to Play" from "Cave Save" *"Wheels" from "Wild Wheels" *"Common Sense" from "Mission 547: Safety Rules!" and "Medicine Mix-Up" Clips Otherwise Reused *The scene where Rangers Sully and Kitty ax open a door and find Derek and Scott hiding in a closet. Reappearing Characters (including stock footage and segments) *The Danger Rangers themselves *Derek *Kareen *Scott *Martin (in the "Protect Your Ears" segment) *Decibulls (in the "Protect Your Ears" segment) *Rusty Ringtail (in the "False Alarms" segment) *Snarf (same for Rusty) *Chili Dog (same for Rusty and Snarf) *Fox Kid and father (same for the "Wild Wheels" bad guys) *Panda Dad (from the "Fires and Liars" episode) *Panda Mom (same as the dad) *Poodle Girl (same as the Panda parents) *Derek's Dad *Derek's Mom (from the "Never Mess Around with Fire" segment, but in the story proper) *Billy Goat (in the "Everybody Be Water Safe" segment) *Fabiola (from the "Fires and Liars" episode) *Otter Boys (in the "Everybody Be Water Safe" segment) *Kelly Lamb (same for the Otter Boys, and she also appears in the "Common Sense" segment)) *Raccoon Kids (same for the Otter Boys and Kelly) *Kate (in the "Wheels" and "Common Sense" segments) *Timmy (originally from "Wild Wheels," but as shown in the "Protect Your Ears," "Wheels," and "Common Sense" segments) *Juan (in the "Wheels" and "Common Sense" segments) *Kevin Masker (originally from "Where the Fun Never Stops", but as shown in the "Protect Your Ears" segment) *Background Trio (in the "Keep Yourself Safe," "Protect Your Ears," "Places Not to Play," and "Wheels" segments) New Characters *Adam *Ana *Fabiola Mendez *Millie *Casey (Derek's little sister) *Rhino Girl Gallery Danger Alert.JPG The red curtains.png Sully (4).PNG Sully (3).PNG Sully (2).PNG Sully.PNG Sully and Fallbot 2.PNG Sully and Kitty.PNG Danger Rangers lounge.PNG Seal and Fallbot.PNG GB and Squeeky.PNG Kitty and Sully birthday.PNG Birthday.PNG Birthday party.PNG All with Kitty.PNG Gabriela.PNG Quotes *'Scott:' Hey, what do you want this year, Big D? Adam: It has to top your best present ever. Rhino Girl: Including Christmas. Derek: Well, the best present I ever got was when I became a Junior Danger Ranger. I guess it technically wasn't really a present since I had to earn it. But now I'm Danger-Ranger-ready for anything. *'Kitty:' "Sorry" won't fix your hearing if you listen to music that loud! You know better, Sully! *'Savo:' No. I'm not feeling so a little... oh, the dizziness. Oh, the pain. Kitty: What is it, Savo? Savo: It could be a virus, or worse. I feel so... glitchy. Please, stay with me, and nurse my motherboard back to health. Kitty: There, there, Savo. No crying. Let's get to work. I'll find that virus and have you feeling better in no time. *'Squeeky:' Our RSVPs are flying in faster than Santa's reindeer on Christmas! *'Derek:' I just wanted to say... I mean, we just wanted to say thank you. Fabiola Mendez: For saving us, Ranger Kitty. Kareen: You rule, Kitty! (Kitty picks up and hugs those three) Gabriela: (crying happy tears) My, that is so sweet. Location * 129 Elwood Drive Miscellaneous * Savo watch Burt's Invention * All-in-One Back-Scratcher and Beef Jerky Niblet Dispenser Trivia * Grey DeLisle sounds similar to Edie McClurg when she voices Derek's mother. * This episode includes computer animation, as shown with the inside of Savo, the faces of Mt. Rushmore and the hovercraft. * Carolyn Lawrence (who guest-starred in this episode) and Rob Paulsen both appeared in the movie Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and its spinoff TV series. Lawrence was the voice of Cindy Vortex, and Paulsen was the voice of Wheezer and both of his parents. * Out of the two compilation or clip show episodes, this has more song segments (8) than the other one ("Fallbot Forget Me Not" has precisely five). * However, this has fewer previous episode clips than that one does, as it only has one (the one where Rangers Sully and Kitty rescue Scott and Derek in "Fires and Liars.") * Aside from Rusty Ringtail and his gang in the "False Alarms" song segment being reused, there are no villains in the story proper. * The Fabiola flashback had not appeared in any previous episode. * This is the only compilation episode, and the last episode altogether, for Grey DeLisle to voice any character besides Kitty (those characters being Fabiola Mendez and Derek's mom). Goofs *When Derek's mother mentions Kitty to be Derek's favorite Danger Ranger ("too"), part of her hat ribbon turns the color of her fur briefly. *In the Fabiola flashback, when Kitty dives from the hovercraft, her bare feet display no toe lines or curves. It is like she is wearing shoes. But when she carries Fabiola, her feet show toes again. *When Sully tells Fallbot to "just watch" him get Kitty over to the party without letting her know about it, the margin on his right sleeve turns gray blue like his fur for a short instant. Then it happens again as he calls. *When Gabriela and Squeeky are on the line, and Gabriela's crying, her legs and feet are brown for a while all close-up. Usually, they are just shown to be black without any regard to any specific distance. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes without Villains Category:Compilation Episodes